


ready for more

by heywtas



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Spencer is so pure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywtas/pseuds/heywtas
Summary: Spencer is finally ready for more.





	ready for more

**Author's Note:**

> It's just something I wrote a few days ago because I was sad. I hope you guys like it, and if you find any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry, English is not my first language, but I try.

It was raining lightly when Spencer Reid got home tonight. He had been away for a few days, giving lectures on profiling in some universities in New York City. Stepping in his house, he was greeted by an excited dog.

"Hey Clooney, shh. Your dad must be sleeping." He whispered and the dog just whimpered, waiting for Reid to rub him. After he did, he put his bags on the sofa and headed to his and his boyfriend's bedroom. Carefully, he opened the door and stepped in. Derek Morgan was sleeping heavily on the bed, making Spencer smile and want nothing more than join the man. In silence he picked up some clothes from the closet and went to the bathroom, took a warm, but quick shower and put his clothes on. Well, briefs and Derek's favorite t-shirt only. It smelled like him, smiling, Spencer inhaled deeply and sighed, he loved the man's smell.

When he went back to the room, his boyfriend was still sleeping. For a moment he stood there, in the middle of the room, staring at him and smiling. He had missed him terribly. He had been away for six days, but they talked on the phone everyday and still, it was always difficult being away. After all, they had been together for seven years now, they lived under the same roof and worked together everyday, so he was very used to have him around all the time. He sighed and wondered if it was healthy to feel this way. Like his whole world only made sense when he was with Derek. Perhaps, but... They had been through hell during these years, because of the dangerous job they had, the ordinary problems couple and families had, so if he could have Derek with him for the rest of his life, he would. On this thought, he felt that question he had been thinking about on the tip of his tongue, daring to come out.

Suddenly it was too much.

He took some steps towards the bed and carefully seated himself on Derek's thighs, lowering himself to give his love light kisses all over his face.

Derek slowly started to wake up and smiled noticing his boyfriend on top of him, wearing his T-shirt and giving him kisses. His hands automatically traveled his boyfriend's sides and he sighed, biting his lips.

"Hey there, pretty boy." He whispered.

"I missed you so much." He lowered himself enough to capture Derek's lips and start a kiss, a real one this time. Derek sighed and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Spencer's mouth, tasting every bit of it. He loved Spencer's taste, it was a mix of coffee, extremely sweet coffee, mint and something else, entirely Spencer. He just loved it so much.

"God, I'm so glad you're home, babe." He said when they parted the kiss to get some air, but continuing kissing the man's jaw, his hands traveling up and down his boyfriend’s body.

"Me too. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to be here so bad, honey." Something sparked in Derek's eyes when he heard the affectionate nickname, making him stop what he was doing and lock eyes with Spencer, emotion flowing through him, because Spencer rarely used nicknames, he only did when he felt vulnerable or needy.

"Yeah?" Derek asked sitting right and pulling Spencer close, so their foreheads pressed together. They started to kiss again, slowly, savoring the moment, letting the pleasure and the happiness of being together take over. Spencer's hand stroked his lover's face gently, memorizing his traces, he did it every time, just to make sure he would never forget Derek's traces. He pulled back a little and looked deeply into his eyes. Derek tried to read into his expression, but he couldn't. Spencer was smiling, but several emotions traveled through his face. "What is it, babe?" He asked almost inaudible, but Spencer could hear him clearly.

"Marry me, Derek." He said without hesitation. He watched surprise and confusion spread all over Derek's face.

"Pardon me?" He asked because he thought he didn't hear right. Spencer grinned.

"I'm asking you to marry me." He said again, this time more slowly, but still sure. Derek just stared, waiting for the laugh or something telling him it was a joke, a bad one, but still. Spencer didn’t say anything and he seemed so serious.

"Spence, don't get me wrong, but I-I thought you didn't want to get married. You said so yourself a few years ago. And I was, no, I am, okay with that." Derek wanted more than anything to marry Spencer, but he knew the younger man wasn't comfortable with the idea, so he respected that. And it was okay, because after two years of dating, they moved in together into a house he had built for them and there was even a talk about kids in the future, but marriage? It was off the table. He was fine with it. But now? Spencer totally got him out of guard. He didn't know what to think or say.

"I know, but... We had been together for what? A year when you asked about it? Everything I knew back then were statistics about how wrong things could go if we married too soon." He said seriously. "I knew from my parents experience too, that things can go easily down. I didn't want that to happen to us. What I didn't expect though was to be wrong about all of this. I'm not my father, and neither are you. What we have is unique, it's pure and everything I thought was impossible to ever exist. We don't give up, after everything we’ve been through, we are still here. You are still here, fighting the world with me. And I love you so much! After all this time being together I'm still in love with you like it was the first day we kissed, like the first time you touched me, like the first day I laid my eyes on you. The only difference is that I think I love you more than before, a lot more." His eyes were full of tears, and Derek's too. His arms tightened around Spencer, but he didn’t say anything, waiting for Spencer to finish what he had to say. "You see, I've been thinking about doing this for months, I even thought about doing something romantic, but... I just saw you here, in our house, with our dog and I couldn't wait anymore. I want us to be together, like married, to have our kids, and to celebrate our love with our friends and our family. I'm ready for more, for the rest of our lives. So I'm asking you, will you marry me?" And he lost it, when he saw the biggest grin on Derek's face he couldn't stop the tears anymore. But it was a cry of happiness.

"Yes! A thousand times yes, baby boy!" Derek said kissing him happily. God, could it be more perfect? "I love you so much, Spence. So fucking much." He said kissing every part of Spencer's face he could reach. Spencer put his arms around his boyfriend's - fiancé - neck and kissed him softly.

"I love you too, babe. I can't wait to be your husband." He whispered.

"You know I'll call you my husband every chance I get, right?" Derek beamed at him.

"I wouldn't expect any less, Derek. I might even do the same." Spencer confessed feeling lightheaded. He thought he couldn't be any happier.

"We're really doing this." The smile on Derek's face was worthy everything, Spencer would give anything to keep him smiling like this.

"We are, my love. We really are." And they hugged for a long time, both feeling the most lucky men on the universe.

And they certainly were.


End file.
